Around The Corner
by Emily Anderson
Summary: What happened after Kurt and Blaine saw Quinn in her cheerio's uniform.


As Blaine and Kurt walk, holding hands, down the hallway, they see Quinn in her cheerio's uniform.

"Fabray, lookin' good." Blaine said while swinging Kurt's hand back and forth.

"Thanks boys!" Quinn replied with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine continue walking down the hallway. When Blaine knows they're around the corner, he pulls Kurt towards him and plants a few kisses on his lips. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek as he slowly pulled his face away. Kurt blushed as he put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine, I don't know if you realized but we're in school right now. I would rather keep from being teased by everyone in glee club when they see I'm blushing." Kurt said softly.

"Oh Kurt, no one will tease you, and if they do, I'll show them not to bug my boyfriend about blushing" Blaine announced while turning and pretending to punch the air.

"Slow down cowboy, there will be no punching anyone on my behalf. Now let's go to my locker before the quick glee club meeting." Kurt declared and he grabbed Blaine's hands and wrapped one of them around his waist. Blaine pulled Kurt close, as they walked towards Kurt's locker.

"How cute, Kurt! You still have my picture in your locker! Why don't I have a picture of you to put in my locker? I could write sexy under it. Please give me a picture, Kurt." Blaine teased, once Kurt opened his locker.

"I like seeing your picture when I get my books before class, okay? If you want a picture so badly, I'll get you one. Good luck trying to find a good picture of me to put in your locker though."

"Every picture of you is a good one, dear. Do you want to hang out at my house, before we go to Rachel's wedding?"

"Sure, now let's hurry up before we're late. Mr. Shu said he wanted to congratulate everyone."

Kurt grabbed Blaine`s hand and pulled him towards the choir room. Kurt loved going over to Blaine`s house, he also loved hanging out in Blaine`s room. It smelled like Blaine and Kurt couldn`t get enough of his musky-smell.

``Boys, I got everyone in glee club a gift. It`s not much but I thought everyone would enjoy it`` Mr. Shu exclaimed with a smile. Mr. Shu handed both of them a small box. Then they opened it, they found a music note keychain.

``Thanks Mr. Shu, it`s really nice`` Kurt said as he put the box in his bag.

``Mr. Shu, this is so neat! I love it, I`ll put it on my keys right now`` Blaine pulled out his keys from his back pocket and added the music note to the loop.

``I`m glad you boys like them. Well I`ll see you two at the wedding in a few hours. Have a good afternoon`` Mr. Shu replied.

The boys said their goodbye`s to everyone and headed to the parking load. Kurt unlocked his car and got in, Blaine followed and got into the passenger`s seat. The drive to Blaine`s house was fairly silence. Whenever they were at a stoplight, Blaine would reach over and hold Kurt`s hand until the light went green. When Kurt pulled into the driveway, Blaine noticed that his parent`s cars weren`t there.

``I wonder where my parents are. Probably at some theatre showing or any excuse to go out together`` Blaine said, frowning at the empty space in the driveway.

``Don`t let them ruin your day. Now let`s go inside, we can make some hot cocoa and listen to some music in your room``

Blaine took out his keys and opened the door. Kurt headed to the kitchen and started to prepare the hot cocoa. Blaine watched Kurt as he found everything he needed and got to work. Blaine just watched him, he enjoyed the way Kurt`s movements and how he always hummed when he cooked or made anything. Kurt glanced over, every once in awhile, and gave Blaine a sweet smile then continued.

``Okay the hot cocoa is done! Let`s bring it to your room, Blaine`` Kurt handed Blaine a mug and headed upstairs towards Blaine`s room.

``Thank you, Kurt. I really needed this, it`s just been so stressful this week``

Blaine took a sip of his hot cocoa then put it down on his bedside table. Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt and picked up his hand.

``Blaine, what`s wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt said, putting his hot cocoa down and held both of Blaine's hands in his.

"This whole week has been so terrible. Dave almost died and I didn't support like I could have and now we have to go see Rachel throw her life away. Why would she ever want to get married at this age? I thought she had plans and dreams. She'll never leave Lima now. I know she's in love but she hasn't really lived yet. I mean I love her just as much as you do but they've never even lived together. I'm sorry, I'm ranting." Blaine answered, feeling sorry that the whole week even happened.

"You did everything you could. I appreciate you so much, never forget that. Even the little things you do for me, I love them all. I know what you mean. I don't want Rachel to go through with it but she won't listen anymore. We'll just have to accept her decision and try to support her. One day, maybe you and I will be married and maybe Rachel and Finn would have made the right choice, but for right now we'll just have to hope that everything turns out okay." Kurt said, trying to reassure Blaine.

Blaine suddenly got up and went to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled something out. He returned to the bed, and opened Kurt's hand and placed a small box in it.

"I got this for you. I wanted to give it to you on Valentine's Day but I forgot."

Kurt opened the box and inside, he found a beautiful ring. On the inner side of the ring, there was "I will always love you" engraved on it. Kurt was speechless for a moment.

"Before you say anything, let me explain. Kurt, you know I love you more than anything on this planet. I will always love you, no matter what. So I'm giving you this ring to remind you every day, whether I'm with you or not, that I love you with all my heart. This ring represents my love and I hope that one day a ring like this will be the one I ask you to marry me with." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Blaine took the ring from Kurt's hand and placed it on his ring finger of his right hand. A few tears rolled down Kurt's face. Blaine wiped them away then kissed Kurt gently.

"I love you so much, Blaine. I love this ring and I love that you gave me this ring. I could never ask for a better boyfriend than you. My love for you is everlasting and one day when you ask me to marry you, I'll say yes. And when that day comes, I know we will both be ready for the life ahead of us."

Kurt kissed Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. They both just stayed that way for awhile. They were in their own moment and no one could take that away. They were perfect and they both knew they'd be together for their whole lives.


End file.
